


Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts

by KyuubiKitsune



Series: Harry Potter and the Power he knows Not [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Dark Lord Harry, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like own the world wealthy, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Not to powerful though, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Planning on killing some people, Possibly Eventual- Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Rich Harry, Underage Rape/Non-con, Very Dark Harry Potter, Were going through all 8 years, also, but he doesn't flaunt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiKitsune/pseuds/KyuubiKitsune
Summary: This isn't the end of pain for Harry Potter. Just the beginning.He will soon learn those who he can trust and those who only wish to use him for there own personal gain.And he will show them why it was a bad idea to fuck with him.





	Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, not sorry for this. 
> 
> Low-key really wanna fuck some shit up in this fic. hope someone will stick around for this shit XD

The air was crisp at privet drive on this morning, a young boy had just spent the early morning hours counting down the minutes and celebrating his 11th birthday. He had a hard time believing he was still here. He could already hear his aunt and uncle waking up to start the day from the floor above.

Harry sighed to himself again, he never had understood why he had been given to his aunt and uncle when he had been one, as for the last 10 years all they had shown him had been resentment and hate. His aunt had told him the last time he had asked. He was brought here by a police man and that his mother and father had died in a car crash and they were good for nothing drunks, that they took him in out of the goodness of their hearts. But Harry couldn't believe that.

Every since his 4th birthday, things had happened around him, unbelievable things. This had been the beginning or the real torment from his uncle. Vernon would hit him or lock him away without food for days when one of these incidences would occur and he would be even angrier the next day when the marks he had given Harry were all but gone.  
Harry had called this magic, for that’s what it had been to him. It had been these little things, the healing and the help when he had been in danger that brought him to hope that there was more to it.

By aged 7 harry had become withdrawn and quiet. This seemed to frighten the whale of a man that kept beating him.

At age 8, Harry had his first taste of blood. His day had started like any other, Vernon would wake him to start the breakfast, and Petunia had handed him the list of chores to be done for the day. However he had been half way through his outdoor chore of pulling weeds when Vernon came home early from work. He had, according to the loud conversation with petunia and the squeal the horse-woman made, received a promotion at work. He had the told petunia to go and buy groceries to have a large roast dinner to celebrate, which Harry had no doubts would be cooked by himself.

His aunt had just left, taking Dudley his older cousin with her when things took a turn. Harry heard the whale man call him into the house, which unless he wanted a beating he complied at once. Once in the house, Vernon looked him over with his little beady eyes.

“Go have a shower boy. For 2 minutes got it; not a second longer you hear me.” Vernon barked. Harry was quick to follow the instruction not thinking on why as this would be his first shower he had been allowed in 4 days.

Harry had just finished and dressed, exiting the bathroom he saw Vernon waiting for him. “Did you hear the news boy?” Vernon asked Harry, who could practically hear the haughtiness in his tone. “Yes sir.” Harry replied with a slight nod of his head. Vernon seemed pleased.

“Yes, I had a promotion. I’ve sent pet out to but things for you to make dinner and she will be gone for nearly an hour to the closest store”. All the while saying this Vernon looked down at Harry with an odd gleam in his eye. Harry backed up till his back hit the wall beside the bathroom.  
“Well I though, that I would treat myself.”He grabbed Harry's arm taking him into the spare bedroom by force, throwing his on the bed. He started undoing his belt and Harry froze in fear looking up at his uncle who and a predatory glint in his eyes.

“Uncle Vernon please, you don’t need to do this,” Harry begged, he had been hit with the belt before and it had hurt.  
Vernon just laughed at the boy. “I'm not going to hit you harry” His name sounding strange from his uncle. Once Vernon had his belt free, he grabbed Harry dragging his small malnourished body to the top of the bed, he put a knee over Harry’s torso to stop his movements, tightly securing Harry’s wrists to the frame with his belt. Harry had started crying, begging his uncle to stop but he wouldn’t. Vernon torn off the rags his nephew was wearing, leaving him bare. Harry moved his legs up to cover himself but Vernon had just laughed. Vernon started to undo his trousers. “No no no please don’t... uncle Vernon.” The begging grew in volume, filled with little Harry’s sobs and pleas. Vernon snarled and shoved a dirty cloth into his mouth to muffle the sound. “The will be none of that boy. We wouldn’t want the neighbours to hear now would we?” Harry closed his eyes tightly and sobbed, wondering in his young mind just why this happened to him, why he deserved this...

Vernon licked his lips looking down at his nephew. Gripping little Harry’s hips he flipped his nephew over, he gave himself a moment to just look at the boy. It made him hard just thinking about it, he slowly, while holding the boy with his left hand, trailed his right to his crouch and eagerly palmed across it in anticipation. He waited no time after palming his erection twice to pull down his fly and free himself, rubbing his thick cock up the boys arse. Harry whimpered and squirmed away at the touch.

Vernon reached into his pants pocket pulling out the tube of lubricant he had brought on his way home from work. He slathered some over his thumb and push it inside the boy, Harry’s muffled scream filled the air, Vernon roughly preparing the boy, shoving another fat finger to join the first after only a moment, Harry let out another scream, the sobbing racking his small frame.

Vernon meanwhile watched his fingers, coated in lube and blood as they drew in and out of Harry’s little hole. He pulled his fingers out after a minute or so, smothering more lube on his cock and then guided the fat head into little harry given no time he pushed, breaching the entrance.

Vernon wasted no time in beginning to thrust in and out of the boy, the tightness bringing him quickly to his completion. He kept a firm grip on the boys hips, his knees on the back of Harry’s calves holding him in place, Vernon reach around with his right hand, faltering in his wicked movements for a moment before grabbing onto Harry’s small penis, roughly stroking him, till he came. A little after, the whale lifted his hand to his face when this happened licking the boys essence from his fingers gaining a disgustingly euphoric look on his face. Quickening his pace he seized, releasing himself deep in the boy with a loud grunt, before pulling out and moving away. 

Just as Vernon had been about to tuck himself into his unzipped trousers Harry’s magic lashed out, it had been building the more the young boy sobbed unconsciously pulling on the protective force that he felt within himself, his raw magic lashed out hitting Vernon in the face, leaving behind visibly welting mark. It squeezed around his uncle's lungs stopping the air flow until Vernon had been purple in the face, Harry could feel it moving as if it were his own hands, his magic then struck his still unclothed cock, giving Vernon vicious burns, all before slashing his chest.

His magic had tasted blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unsurprisingly Vernon had become more violent to harry after the incident. The young child became more and angrier and it showed, after that incident, he started to feel his power more and more; calling to it on occasion. It was one of these occasions that happened a few days after his 9th birthday.

Vernon had been once again alone with Harry of course. He would never beat him this harshly while others were in the house, his aunt may not like him one bit, but she would not condone her whale of a husband going as far as he had with the boy.

He had cornered Harry in the kitchen. He had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Vernon had that look in his eye again, one Harry had unfortunately over the last year become familiar with. His uncle was bored and angry again.  
He grabbed a fist of Harry’s smooth block hair roughly. “Let’s have some fun boy,” Said Vernon, some spittle flying into Harry’s face. Harry spat at Vernon. For this he received a punch to his face, which started to heal immediately thanks to his magic. This just served to make Vernon more angry he repeatedly punch harry anywhere he could reach, not once had Harry made a sound anymore then a grunt, after so many punishments he had learnt that making noise had only made his uncle to hit him more.

This beating had been over within a minute or two, the whale being unable to keep up the movement for long.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was mused out of his memories to his present, his aunt banging on the cupboard door, unlocking the many bolts and locks to allow him out. “Make the breakfast.” She spoke as she walked into the dining area. “And don't burn anything!” She added as an afterthought, glancing back to her nephew with a scowl.

Harry walked into the kitchen and started the bacon and eggs that were for breakfast, his aunt had already had then in the pan. He plated the food once it was cooked and served the family.

After doing this he walked to the front door to get the post. There were 5 letters, bills, bills, letter for Vernon, post card. It had been once he got to the fifth letter he stopped, it was addressed to him.  
Dear MR. Harry J. Potter.  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive, Surrey

Harry knew if his uncle seen this he would be beaten; he quickly shoved the letter in his pants and gave the rest to his uncle as he walked back into the dining area. His aunt gave him his list of chores to do and off he went; he started on the yard work, knowing he would have some peace in the garden shed to read the letter.

He tried his best not to hurry. Walking into the shed he quickly opened the letter. An introduction, to a school it seemed. This was his escape, this letter gave instructions to get to a place called Diagon ally, where he was to buy the things for school.

He resolved himself to go asap, the letter felt personal, it mentioned his parents being there, this person Minerva McGonagall, knew his parents and eluded that they would have left him funds in the account for school things and the like, in the envelope, he found a small golden key.

He hid this in his pocket for later along with the letter and focused back on the yard work less his uncle see and beat him again.

That night found him hopeful, after cooking dinner for the Dursley’s Harry was promptly shoved in his cupboard and it was locked. He planned from that moment. He strips his pillowcase off the pillow and shoved a spare set of clothes in it, the letter and the few other small things he had. He tied a knot in the end and shoved it in the corner and laid down to sleep, once he had cooked them breakfast he would grab his little makeshift back and walk out the door. He would be leaving.

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP

It was morning. It was time. Harry heard the beating on the door and his aunt's shrill voice pierce the thin wall telling him to get up and make breakfast. He was in luck this particular morning, His aunt had left out her purse and while the family had been dressing for the day he quickly pilfered out a fifty-pound note from he purse and went back to cooking. This money would be his cab fair to the pub where this alley was and some food.

When they were all eating his uncle told him to get the post, this was it; his one and only chance. “Yes, uncle Vernon” Harry replied, he quickly walked down the hall to the front door and as quietly as possible opened his cupboard door and grabbed his rucksack. He then made for the door. He opened it and ran. He ran as fast as he could.

A big smile graced his face as he reached a block away. He then took a few turns to make sure that if they did follow him they would have a hard time of it.

Harry looked around him. He looked to be about 4 blocks away now. He entered a street with a few stores, there was a cheap clothing store, he walked in, he could last without eating a bit and decided to spend some of the money on a new pair of trousers which cost him 5 pounds and a new shirt which cost him 6 pounds. Happy with his purchase he left the store and promptly put his old clothes in a bin. He then hailed a cab, lying to the driver telling his parents would be waiting for him outside this pub to pick him up he paid him the 20-pound fare and journeyed to the leaky cauldron. 

As he opened the door he could smell the smug air of the pub, He needed directions, he decided to ask the bar tender where to go, walking up to the bar he grew frustrated that it was almost as high as he was tall. He jumped up on to a stool.

“Excuse me?” He greeted the barman. “Do you think you could help me? I'm trying to get to Diagon ally.” Harry asked once he had the man’s attention. The man frowned at him for a moment before his eyes widened. “Blimey, your Harry Potter...” He said only a little louder then a whisper, however in the quite pub with its patrons only in murmured conversation it may as well been yelled. From that moment Harry grew very confused. Everyone started coming up to him, shaking his hand, thanking him. The bar man, who also shook his hand and introduced himself as Tom came around the bar and ushered him through the crowd, asking for space, talking about showing him the alley. Sure enough he led Harry through a door way near the rear of the pub, opening the door to bright sunlight from outside. Harry had to almost completely close his eyes at the brightness of it. It was a dead end he seen. It was just a brick wall. Tom glanced over at him. He looked as if he had a million questions to ask of Harry.

“Mister Potter, It is such a pleasure to meet you. This here” He pointed towards the brick wall and raised his wand, “This is Diagon Alley” As Tom said this he hit seven bricks in a circle in the middle of the wall and it began to move, brick by brick until there was an opening so wide it could fit a giant! Harry stared in wonder at what lies beyond the entrance.

People where everywhere, bustling from one place to another, going about their day. Harry turned to Tom. “Tom, might you know where I can get some money out for my school things?” Harry waited for tom. “Oh well you'll be looking for Gringotts bank of course, just head straight down the alley and you can’t miss it” Tom smiles at Harry. “Good bye for now Harry” Tom waves Harry of into the alley. Turning around Harry thanks tom and wonders off into the throngs of people.

Defiantly magic Harry thinks to himself seeing things floating through the air, He walks past a group of children gawking at a racing broom in the window of a shop. Everything is so lively, Harry has a bit of a hard time taking it all in.

Harry walked past a pet store, he was amazed at all the owls, having never seen one in person, he smiled slightly to himself. HE looked up seeing a large gold coloured building. This must be Gringotts. Harry pushed open the large bronze doors, the first thing he noticed were all weird looking creatures at all of the tall desks. He walked up to one on the end of the row on the left side. Better to be polite harry thought to himself, swallowing his nerves harry cleared his throat before speaking looking directly up as the counters were so tall.

“Excuse me Sir? I was wondering if you could help me.” Harry questioned to the creature. The creature leaned forward in its chair and looked at him curiously for a moment, Harry not sure what he had said or done to get that reaction just stared back. “Name” The creature asked. Still leaning forward, peering over the desk at Harry.

“Oh. Right, my name is Harry Potter, Sir.” Harry smiled up at the creature. This inspired another surprised look from the creature.

“Mr Potter, A pleasure to see to your gold again.” The creature turned to face behind him and spoke in another language before turning back to harry. “Grip hook will show you to you account’s now Mr Potter. May your gold ever flow.”

Harry had never heard this saying before, though to be polite he tried to respond how he thought would be polite back.  
“You as well sir, I hope you flow in gold.” Harry hoped he said the right this as he gazed up at the little creature. This made the creature's eyes widen. Harry sighed, thank god for small mercies.

Harry smiled and turned to the new creature; that it turned out is shorter then even him! “Lead the way Sir” The creature showed a grin full of sharp teeth. Then he said something again in that strange language before addressing harry again. “Follow me Mr Potter.” Harry smiled again and nodded his agreement and proceeded to follow Griphook. The came into an office like room, nearly everything lined with gold or some other precious metal.

“Take a seat, Mr Potter.” Harry did as requested. “Please call me Harry. Mr Potter makes me feel like I'm better than you, I feel as though we are equalled Griphook.” Harry hoped this didn't offend the small creature.

“Oh. Of, Of course … Harry.” Griphook seemed to test the name on his tongue, never has a wizard granted their race the use of their first name.

“Okay on to business Harry, we are to discuss your accounts. Now, I just need to ensure you are really you and what vaults you’re able to access for now. This just requires a few drops of blood on this parchment.” Griphook pushed the parchment to Harry. Harry not understanding the value of blood in this world consented without fuss. This surprised Griphook. Who had started to think he would always be surprised by Mr Potter. Harry took the dagger that had appeared next to the parchment and nicked the tip of his finger, frowning for a moment at the sting and letting some fall the paper. As soon as a third drop landed the cut on his finger sealed and vanished. Harry looked towards the parchment and seen writing appearing.

Griphook hurriedly snatched up the page and started to read out loud, so that Harry could know what had been appearing on the paper as well. Leaving out the amounts as he was more shocked at the two founder houses. It’s well known how highly uncommon it is for the lines to meet.

Name: Harold James Ignotus Potter (age 11)

Heir to:  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin  
The Ancient and Most Noble Royal House of Peverell

Has access to:  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter – Trust Vault – Current balance 61,000 Gallons  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – Trust Vault – Current Balance 50,000 Gallons  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor – Heir Vault – Current Balance 100,000 Gallons  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin – Heir Vault – Current Balance 100,000 Gallons

Not accessible until of age (17years) or Emancipation:  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter – Main Vault -Current balance 190,000,000(Million) Gallons  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – Main Vault Current Balance 185,000,000(Million) Gallons  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor – Heir Main Vault – Current Balance 1.5 (Billion) Gallons  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin – Heir Main Vault – Current Balance 1.5 (Billion) Gallons

Wills to receive:  
This is the last will and testament of the late Lord and Lady Potter to one Harold James Ignotus Potter.

Griphook's eyes widened. HE could not believe what he was seeing. He looked from Harry to the parchment and back.  
“Harry, you are heir to 4 ancient houses and one royal house. Two of which and the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the other is the direct ancestors of Merlin himself.” Once Griphook had finished speaking Harry could not keep his mouth closed.

“What does this mean Griphook? Do I have any money? I came here to be able to buy some books for school; the letter mentioned only one vault that my parents left me. I'm not sure I understand you, Sir?” Griphook couldn't believe it, an heir to so many houses and someone with 70% of British wizarding money in his vaults is so humble.

“Harry, what this test is showing is that yes, your parents have left you money. That is what an heir vault is for. Now you are currently the richest person in our world. Yes, Harry, you will have more than enough money to buy anything you desire and when only going by your trust vaults alone you’re rich.”

At this Harry was stunned. How could he have been treated the way he was when he had money? Why was the Dursley’s not feeding him if they could have used HIS money? He wondered if he would now be able to leave them...

“Griphook, are you able to tell me if any money was being taken from any of my vaults?” Griphook nodded and produce another piece of parchment. Words started appearing again.

Money Movements:

Heir Trust Vaults  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter – Trust Vault – Current balance 61,000 Gallons  
100 Gallons a month since 1981 to A. Dumbledore  
100 Gallons a month since 1981 to V. Dursley  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – Trust Vault Current Balance 50,000 Gallons  
No Withdrawals  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor – Heir Trust Vault – Current Balance 100,000 Gallons  
No Withdrawals  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin – Heir Trust Vault – Current Balance 100,000 Gallons  
No Withdrawals

Heir Main Vaults:  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter – Main Vault -Current balance 190,000,000(Million) Gallons  
Various business- 100,000 Gallons per month 250,000 Gallon return  
No Other Withdrawals  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – Main Vault Current Balance 185,000,000(Million) Gallons  
No Withdrawals  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor – Heir Main Vault – Current Balance 1.5 (Billion) Gallons  
1,000 Gallons a month to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry per year since her open  
The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin – Heir Main Vault – Current Balance 1.5 (Billion) Gallons  
1,000 Gallons a month to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry per year since her op

Harry heard the Dursley's name. He was furious. 

“Griphook how is it that these people have access to my money when I myself didn't know it existed?” Griphook looked nervous now. “OF course Mr Potter it will be looked into I assure you.” Harry frowned.

“I told you, call me by my first name. And I only ask because well, living with my relatives , the Dursley's I was locked in a cupboard and was not fed , sometimes going without food for days and wearing handed down clothing from my cousin Dudley who is 3 times my size. Why did this happen when they were from that piece of paper receiving money to care for me? Not to mention that I have enough money to buy their house 10 times over if I wanted to. So, I want to know why?” Harry felt drained hearing all of this information that was coming to light. 

“Harry I will have those payments stopped immediately and I will personally see to the documents for your emancipation. Goblins have never been treated as equals to wizards and as Chief of Gringotts, I would like too personally offer you our services should ever you need our assistance.” There was a flourish of magic in the air as Griphook finished his speech. 

Harry smiled at Griphook. “Thank you Griphook, I've never had a friend before, I would be happy to have you as one.” Griphook sighed. “You will have a friend in any goblin harry. Here.” He reached into a draw on his desk pulling out a gold medallion with the Gringotts symbol on it. He then placed it on the desk in front of Harry to take. “Take this. This is called a portkey; if ever you are in danger, grip the medallion in your hand and say my name. It will transport you to my location. Also, show this to any goblin and they well know of our allegiance and will aid you in any endeavours you ask of us.”

Harry was amazed. “Thank you Griphook I will keep it with me at all times.” He looped the gold chain over his head and felt the warmth of the medallion on his chest.

“Now harry. On to your funds, you wish to have money to buy books for your schooling? Yes. Well I will provide you with a Gringotts card. This is a new item we are testing with our top clients; it acts like a muggle debit card. When you make a purchase the store would tap this onto the receivers, which all stores in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade now have. And this will allow you to make a purchase. As you have 4 Trust Vaults you will have 4 cards, however it is my advice that you keep you Gryffindor and Slytherin Heir vaults to yourself and not tell anyone you are the heir until necessary. People may take advantage of you.” Harry nodded as he understood that some secrets were meant to be kept. Griphook handed him 4 cards, each with the vault name on them.

“Well that brings us to the end of business today Harry, I will escort you out of the bank. If you ever have any questions just owl me.” Griphook began to rise from his chair and walk to the door, opening it for harry. “Thank you so much for all of you help Griphook, I would also like to extend to hand of friendship to your race as well, if even the goblins need anything I would be happy to help out” Harry grinned at Griphook and walked through the open doorway; completely missing the look of astonishment on Griphook's face and the slight shake of his head.

“Thank you, Harry, you are very kind,” Griphook said to himself as he watched the boy be escorted by his guard to the front of Gringotts once again.

HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

Once out of the bank with a small wave back at Griphook. Harry looked around him. There were so many things that he never in his wildest dreams thought would he see.

He thought about what he would buy first and logically a bag of some sort would be good, he took out the book list from his pillow case and read it. A trunk is what he needed first. He looked around, not seeing a trunk store and walked a bit further into the alley. A minute or so later he had seen the shop Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment which had trucks on display in the window.

Walking in a bell chimed above his head; from somewhere near the back of the store he heard a gruff “Welcome”, he continued into the store and came face to face with an old man. “Hello, I’d like to buy a trunk please; could you tell me what kinds you have?” The old man nodded and proceeded to prattle off his stock to Harry.

“Well sure, we have you standard trunk 30 gallons, one compartment with shelving for all your needs, then we have the 3, 4 and 5 compartment trunks these are popular with the older students at Hogwarts 50-80 and 120 gallons, then we have our higher end trunks which have customisation. These come with the standard compartments any number that you wish to choose and also our new live-in feature which can also be customised. This consists of either a 1 or 2 bedroom apartment, complete with a kitchen, bathroom, study and library. These are mostly used by Aurors and are quite pricey at 400 gallons.”

Harry thought about it for a moment, if he got one of the apartment ones he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's again. He smiled to himself.

“I’ll take one of the apartment ones thank you, with 5 compartments and can I make it green and black on the outside with my initials on the name plate H.J.I.P. Did the apartment come with furniture?” The old man just stared. He didn’t think a child could afford that, he usually just told them for information purposes, so that could come back later when they were older and leaving home.  
“Uh yes, yes it does, everything inside is changeable, just tap each surface with your wand tip and think of the colour and it will change. Now the apartment truck is 400 gallons, the 5 added compartments are discounted to 120 gallons with that along with the colour change of the trunk is 10 Sickles. All trunks are password lockable all you need to do is select the compartment you wish to password, tap your wand to it and say the password.” The old man looked to the pre-teen; Harry not looking fussed at all just nodded along.

“Of course you'll want to add all of the charms to it. We have a standard set, which includes a feather-light charm, Anti-theft, muggle repelling and the colour change charms inside which is 15 gallons. However, we do offer other safety charms, Similar to the anti-theft charm however they are a much higher quality that will take someone very skilled to break. These are an added 10 gallons.”

Harry thought on it for a moment, he wouldn't want anyone stealing from him so he opted to go with them.  
“Yes thank you add both sets of charms. And also a matching shoulder bag for classes please.” The old man had thought this kid was mocking him, although he decided to keep playing along. “Okay kid, so the apartment trunk, 5 compartments, standard charms plus extra protection, the colour change and the matching shoulder bag, that comes to a total of 545 Gallons and 10 sickles.”

The old man stared. Harry nodded at him. “Thank you very much Sir, how long would all that take?” He smiled at Harry. “Oh about fifteen minutes, but you will need to pay for it first.” Harry looked surprised. “Oh right sorry, I've not brought anything before for myself.” He said as he handed over the potter trust vault card. The man on the other side of the counter was stunned. This boy had the new card? How, he looked down at the card, reading the name POTTER. He gasped. “Harry Potter...” It was only whispered but Harry caught it. “Yes Sir, that's me. Although, I'm really not sure why; people are always reacting that way.” Harry shrugged. The old man couldn't believe it. Harry Potter in his shop. He took off the cost of the charms and pressed the card down to the pad on the counter.

“That will be ready for you in Ten minutes Mr Potter. And the charms have been added in complimentary for you.” Before Harry could say anything the man had already disappeared into the back of the store, Harry decided to have a look around the store while he waited.

Ten minutes later the man came out again, this time with his new trunk, it looked amazing. “Thank you so much. This looks great.” Harry smiled at the man. “You're most welcome Mr Potter. Good luck at school.” The man then waved and went into the back of the store again, Harry dragged his trunk behind him and out of the store, amazed at the feather-light charm.

He consulted his list again thinking he should get his school books next, he walked a bit further into the alley and found Flourish and Blotts book shop the sign above showing an open book. He looked up at this while walking in and started browsing the shelves and picked out all the necessary course books, he also noticed others with very weird names, these looked interesting so he grabbed a few of these as well for some extra reading. Along with the course books he also picked out some books on the introduction to the magical world and some other light reading. Also finding a book called Hogwarts: A History. Which he thought would be good to read to get to know the place he would be learning in for the next seven years of his life.

After paying for his books and again receiving the same reaction to his name he left the store and looked at the list again. Next, he went and brought all the potion ingredients at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary while in there he brought doubles of everything and then went to Potage's Cauldron Shop to get his cauldron which also brought extra cauldrons and different material tools for all occasions. 

Next he went to get an owl. He remembered Griphook mentioning to owl him if he needed anything, so he thought he'd better buy one. There were so many to choose from. A large black owl near the front of the store caught his eye. He went up to the owl and it hooted at him, he smile and raised his hand slowly to stroke the feathers on the owl’s chest. This was the one. He went into the store and told the clerk that he wanted that one and was told she was 10 gallons and a standard cage would cost 5 gallons, however Harry opted to get a beautiful large gold cage for 30 gallons and a month’s supply of food and treats for 25 gallons.

The owl had been very happy to have a new wizard. He hooted in delight. Harry told her she could go hunt if she liked and to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron after. He hooted his agreement and flew off after an affectionate peck to Harry’s fingers.

A while later and a trunk full of potions stuff and new clothes and robes and all his other bits and pieces, Harry sighed. He supposed he would get his wand now, thankfully the last thing on his list.

He looked toward Ollivanders, however, it seemed to still be teeming with people. Harry decided to go back down to the other side ally he’d seen to buy a wand there. Hoping it wouldn’t take too long as it was turning into late afternoon and he had been getting hungry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. 
> 
> If you made it this far, well done. Next chapter will be up in possibly a week or so depending on my schedule. I'll let you know.  
> It may be a little tamer as Harry will only just be meeting everyone. However, I have some plans I have lined up to include in the next few chapters! 
> 
> See you next time :D


End file.
